1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory stick technology and more particularly, to a memory stick that enhances the positioning of the flash memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) was designed for connection, communication, and power supply between computers and electronic devices. USB interface devices have been widely used in computers, set-top boxes, game consoles and many other electronic products. With fast development of data storage technology, small-sized high-capacity memory sticks (flash drives) have been continuously created and have appeared on the market.
A conventional memory stick (flash drive) generally comprises a printed circuit board that comprises a flash memory with an integrated Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, and an electrically insulative flat casing that is formed of two half shells and houses the printed circuit board. Modern memory sticks (flash drives) have been made smaller than ever. Most memory sticks (flash drives) are made in the form of a flat strip. Memory sticks (flash drives) are so small that can easily be lost.
To prevent loss and to facilitate carrying and use, a memory stick may be equipped with connection means, for example, swivel hook or safety hook for connection to a personal item, for example, key ring. Carrying a memory stick with door lock keys and/or vehicle lock keys can prevent loss of the memory stick and facilitate convenient use of the memory stick. However, conventional memory sticks having this kind of function are commonly complicated and not cheap. Further, designing a memory stick connectable to a personal item must consider the convenience of use and positioning stability of the flash memory.